


Christmas Spirit

by PaigyPie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, boys in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigyPie/pseuds/PaigyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to get Louis in the Christmas Spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Spirit

Niall sifted through the various objects in the Macys’ shopping bag, contemplating which article goes on first. Niall wanted to get Louis into the Christmas spirit now that they were on break from both touring and promotion for their album. Niall had purchased the scanty Mrs Claus costume a week previous, keeping it hidden from Louis by stashing it under their bed.

 

Niall undressed and picked out the red lace g-string and thigh high stockings that looked to him like candy canes. Quickly slipping the undergarments on, he then shrugged on the red teddy. It had a white fur trimming, outlining the bottom of the lingerie and the triangle that covered his pecks.

 

Niall giggled softly as the fur tickled his thighs. Next was the Santa hat he had bought when out with the boys, it was the least conspicuous item so he had felt comfortable enough to purchase it with his band mates around.

 

Now that he was dressed Niall set his plan into motion. He hit the button on the bedroom wall panel that activated the overhead speaker system, which he had programmed to play Mariah Carey’s ‘All I want for Christmas’.

 

As soon as the song started to play Niall heard Louis groan from his spot downstairs in the lounge room. Niall had been cuddling with him before he had gone upstairs to change and knew Louis would be in the same position when he returned.

 

“Ni, turn this off it’s not even Christmas yet!” Louis called out just as Niall began to descend the stairs.

 

“No Lou, you need to get into the Christmas spirit.” Niall finished talking as he reached the bottom of the stairs, which had been difficult due to the six inch stilettos he wore.

 

“Nothing is going to get me into the Christmas spirit until after my birthday.” Louis replied snuggling deeper into the arm of the couch.

 

“Nothing?” Niall questioned as he rounded the corner so Louis could now see him in all his Xmas glory.

 

“Okay that might.” Louis muttered sounding a little breathless.

 

“I thought it would.” Niall giggled, strutting towards Louis, his dick twitching at the feeling of the fur rubbing against his pale skin.

 

“When did you get all this then?” Louis asked, sitting up on the couch, arms stretched along the back and legs spread slightly.  

  

“When I went out shopping with Zayn the other week. When I insisted you stay in the hotel so Zayn and I could spend some bro time together.”

 

“Great now Zayn knows about how kinky we get.” Louis groaned.

 

“Babe all the boys know, they have to sleep in the rooms next to ours on tour and I have been reassured that hotel walls are very thin on more than one occasion.” Niall smirked down at his boyfriend. “After the whipping night Harry threatened to break all of our toys because apparently my screams kept him up.”

 

“I can’t say I’m surprised, you were really loud that night, and well every other night as well.” Louis grinned to himself as he remembered how much fun it was to punish Niall.

 

“Hmm well now there is nothing stopping us from being extra noisy.” Niall commented as he stepped forward and straddled Louis’ lap, placing his hands in Louis’ shoulders.

 

“Fuck babe you are so bloody sexy.” Louis breathed out, placing his hands on Niall’s hips, bringing their crotches together, making moans spill from both of their lips. Niall began to rock his hips back and forth, grinding his cock against Louis’ and the lace that covered it, feeling Louis and himself harden.

 

Louis started to mouth at Niall’s neck, leaving love bites of various sizes along the pale column of skin as Niall continued to create a sweet friction between them by rolling his hips. Louis moved along Niall’s jaw until he reached Niall’s lips, forcing a hard kiss onto Niall. Niall kissed back just as passionately, opening his mouth to accommodate Louis’ tongue as it swept over the backs of his teeth and caressed his own.

 

“Babe need you to ride me right now.” Louis said breathlessly against his lips.

 

“I can do that.” Niall panted out in reply quickly standing up and pulling Louis with him. Niall got to work on Louis track pants, pulling them and Louis’ briefs down quickly and waiting for Louis to step out of them. Louis removed his shirt and fell back onto the couch.

 

“Come on babe, come to me.” Louis pulled at the end of the teddy, dragging Niall forward and moaning when he got a look at Niall’s cock pressed against the lace front of the g-sting. “Fuck babe you really went all out with this didn’t you?”

 

“Only the best for you babe. Do you want me to take it off or are you just going to pull it to the side as you fuck up into me?” Niall asked sweetly, bending down over Louis to whisper it directly into his ear.

 

“Fuck. I’m gonna pull it to the side now hurry up and get your ass on my lap.” Louis said as he surged forward and grabbed Niall’s hips and forced Niall to straddle him again. “Good thing we keep lube hidden between the couch cushions.” Louis quickly located the small bottle of lube and spread some on three of his fingers. Louis reached behind Niall, lifting the teddy slightly and pulling the back of the g-string to the side.

 

Louis teased Niall’s hole with his index finger, rubbing lube around the rim and putting a small amount of pressure onto it as Niall worried the skin of Louis’ shoulder between his teeth.

 

“Come on Lou, no teasing.” Niall whined out. Without further prompting Louis slipped his index finger into Niall. Louis slowly eased his single digit in and out of Niall, curling it against the walls of Niall’s tight heat. When Niall began to rock back onto his finger Louis slowly added a second one, pushing both fingers in and against Niall’s prostate.

 

Niall let out a loud moan, throwing his head back in pleasure and pushing himself down onto Louis’ fingers, trying to get them deep enough to recreate the feeling. Louis quickened the pace of his fingers and slipped in a third, stretching Niall out. Niall whined at the stretched but kept pushing back onto Louis’ fingers.

 

“Come on Lou, I’m ready for your cock now.” Niall sighed out as Louis dragged his fingers out of Niall and reached for the bottle he had rested beside himself.

 

“Gonna fuck you so hard babe. You won’t be able to walk properly when we go out with the boys tomorrow.” Louis leant in and kissed Niall harshly, lubricating his cock simultaneously. Once his cock was covered from hilt to head in lube Louis slowly lined himself up with Niall’s stretched hole and thrust in. “Oh god babe still so tight around me.”

 

“Don’t wait Lou just fuck me please.” Niall whined out.

 

“Nah Ni. You’re gonna fuck yourself on my cock, ride me like to good little cockslut you are.” Louis whispered harshly into Niall’s ear before relaxing against the back of the couch and waiting for Nill to begin.

 

Niall moaned at the dirty talk and lifted himself off of Louis’ lap, rising up on his knees before dropping back down again. Both boys moaned and the sensation and Niall repeated the action, riding Louis hard and fast.

 

“Feel so good around me Ni, so tight and warm, taking my cock like a champ.” Louis spoke out gripping Niall’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises. “Always so good for me.”

 

“Always babe, your little whore. Come on show me who I belong to.” Niall mumbled. Louis tightened his grip on Niall’s hips, the back of the g-string still clasped in his fingers, and started to fuck up into Niall. Louis’ hips rocketed into Niall hitting his prostate on every second or third thrust making Niall scream out profanities.

 

“So sexy like this, you gonna cream those sexy little panties for me babe?” Louis asked.

 

“Yeah, oh god Lou, I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Then do it, cum for me slut.” Louis bit harshly into Niall’s neck and moved his free and to palm Niall’s dick. Niall came with a scream of Louis’ name, dropping down onto Louis’ lap and tightening around his dick.

 

“Oh god, Niall.” Was all Louis managed to say before shooting his load into Niall. Niall weakly rocked back and forth, milking Louis’ orgasm before lifting off of him.

 

“So are you in the Christmas spirit yet?” Niall asked through a yawn, cuddling into Louis’ side.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to see anything Christmas related without creaming my pants.” Louis chuckled, wrapping his arm around Niall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Kudos are much appreciated C:


End file.
